Potions, Hearts, and Tears
by Megan W
Summary: Samantha tried to love her father. She tried very, very hard. But, you see, it’s nearly impossible to love your father when he, of all fathers, is Severus Snape.
1. Daddy, do you love me?

**Chapter 1**

"_By the shadows of the night I go_

_I move away from the crowded room_

_That sea of shallow faces_

_Masked in warm regret_

_They don't know how to feel_

_They don't know what is lost_

_Lost in the darkness of land_

_Memories have been taken by the hand_

_But I don't have a home on what is real_

_What is there to give or to believe"_

The soft voice drifted to an end, leaving the dungeon room empty. The singer opened her eyes and let the flood of light coming into her eyes comfort her. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat on the cold stone floor. Samantha's dark green robe barely covered her feet as her head lay upon her thighs.

She didn't say anything but another voice spoke, like a bullwhip, leaving a gash on her heart, "You have a horrible voice."

The voice's sharp and yet emotionless words hit her and her pale face flushed a bright pink. _He doesn't really mean that. He can't… _really_ mean that. No, Father mustn't really think that._ Samantha's words of comfort did not help as she merely gave a quick nod to him.

"I didn't know you were listening," She muttered, the sweet voice gone, replaced with a deep, hoarse, croaking noise. She coughed loudly, clearing up her throat, but still a deep sound. "I am sorry, Father."

She looked up into a pair of black eyes. Keeping the gaze for a few moments, she looked away, as if in shame than she had lost in a mini game of staring down the other person. The person, a man at that, merely turned away, his attention back to a black cauldron. "Come and help me Sam. You're wasting my time."

Samantha stood up, her nimble body barely swaying from sitting on the floor. After a moment when her legs were strong, she followed him into a different room that was lit by torches hanging from the walls.

"Give me the bottle with the green liquid and the bottle with the red liquid," He said, not even bothering to use the names of the potions, as though she was too dumb to understand what it really was. Samantha turned to a cabinet, her movements slow and drawn out. She grabbed two bottles, grasping them at the top. Swirling around, she placed them down on the table. Placing both hands on the table, she looked up and smiled up at her father. He blinked, not even noticing his daughter's disappointed face.

Samantha looked down, shaking the table slightly. He reached for the green vial and poured half of it into a black boiling cauldron. The red bottle wiggled slightly, the base of it turning in a small circle. She grabbed it to stop the motion, but pulled away quickly as her father gave her a withering glare. Her index finger slid across the smooth glass, pushing it gently to the right side. It fell on the table, rocking fast. It fell over the edge.

It felt like a million years to Samantha as the bottle dropped, the room in dead silence. Her heart skipped a beat as it crashed to the floor, it's contaminants and glass flew everywhere. She could feel the little pieces hit her feet, but she ignored the sharp pain.

"Out."

Her father's words hit her ears hard. Samantha didn't move, her body shaking furiously as she spoke back, her works barely heard, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I told you to get out."

Samantha nodded quickly as she ran out of the room, forgetting to shut the large wooden door. She ran up the stairs and into a different room. She entered a small room, barely large enough for her bed. She plopped her self down, digging under her bed for something. Pulling out a notebook, she tore a page out. Reading it silently to her-self, bitter tears raced down her face and onto the parchment.

The paper floated to the floor softly, not making a noise as she dug her face in her pillow. The ink from the words spread together, making it nearly impossible to read.

_My dear Severus,_

_I have gone away to help Albus. He needs me to spy on You-know-who. I shall have to take the dark mark. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left. I didn't want you to get hurt if you came after me. _

_Please take care of my dear Sammy like you did with me. She is your daughter after all. I'll write to you again as soon as possible. If I don't write back by the 8th, confront Albus. And what ever you do, don't come looking for me! I love you. Tell Sammy I love her too. _

_Yours truly,_

_Megan_

Samantha's sobs slowly decreased as a light snore was heard from her bed. Her last thoughts before drifting to sleep haunted her dreams

_He doesn't love me. He hates me. He doesn't love me. And he never will._

**Author's Notes: **Erm… do you like it? I hope so. If not, please tell me what I can do to make it better. . Anyway, please review. I eat reviews, so without reviews, there is no energy left to write more of the story.

As you well know, none of these characters or places belong to me, except Samantha, but they belong to J. K. Rowling.

_**Now go review!**_

Hugs, scratches, and meows

-Lily


	2. A whole new world

**Chapter 2**

"SAMANTHA SNAPE! Get down here this bloody instant!" Severus Snape yelled furiously up a staircase. He growled deeply, pacing within a hallway. A short skinny girl poked her head out behind a corner, her greasy strawberry blond hair falling to the side of her head. Her confidence clearly had grown after she had gone to sleep.

"Yes?" She asked, her hand twitching silently by her side. Her father turned sharply, throwing his hands in the air.

"How could you? How-" Severus stopped and cleared his voice then continued much calmer than before through clenched teeth. "Why in Merlin's name did you send an application so you could go to Hogwarts?"

Samantha gave a weak smile, her voice tight. _Honestly Dad. I'm not three anymore. It's not like You-Know-Who is going to attack me._ "I wanted to be with you, Dad. And besides, I'm officially eligible to go to school there, not in America. I'll have to wait another two years before I can go there."

"Do you how much infuriate me Sam? You know I teach there. Are you trying to get me fired?" He growled out, walking closer and closer to the poor girl. He yanked her head back as she flinched. Severus gave a horrid smile. "Scared, are you?"

She shook her head as much as she could within her father's grasps. _Besides, doesn't Dad know that you can't send applications for Hogwarts? So does that mean that I got- yes it does! _"Dad? Does this mean that I got accepted at Hogwarts? Where is my letter? Can I see it? When do we get to go to Diagon Ally? I want to get a cat. They are so … how do you put it? Clearly not adorable. Cats are definitely better than that. Maybe ca- "

"Shut up, Samantha," Severus sighed, letting go of his daughter's head and grabbing her wrist tightly. "You're not going to Hogwarts. I refuse. It's bad for your puny sized brain. It will just make it even more microscopic."

"But Dad!" She glared at the man in which he happily returned with a much more threatening one. "I really want to go! I hear Draco is going to Hogwarts. You were going to try to get Mr. Malfoy to marry me. I could try to get Draco to like me. It might just work. And I really want to start learning now. Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"Stop babbling," He rubbed his temples, clearly think hard. _He's caving in! Oh, this is too good. I can't wait to tell… oh wait. Mom isn't here. _Samantha's thoughts decreased as her dad gruffly began speaking again. "You can go. Get ready. We're leaving for Diagon Ally for your stuff as soon as possible."

He let go of her arm leaving it paler than usual. Samantha grinned happily and kissed her father on the cheek, then ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

X

XX

XXX

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

Samantha shyly grasped on to her father's arm as she hid back beneath his cloak as they left a building. _So many people, yet again… I wonder why they're all here. Not all of these people are going to Hogwarts. That lady looked at me! Will she hurt me?_ The girl's thoughts came to an end as her father made a sharp turn into a small and dark shop.

"Sam, you can come out now," Severus frowned at his daughter. She peaked her head up from the cloth to see a man's face staring at her. She gave a small cry of terror and pulled the cloak over her head again.

"Bit of a shy gal, is she now, Snape?" A strange voice with an eastern accent filled the room. Severus nodded, pushing his daughter out of the cloak and to the man. "Ready to get your wand, now are you?"

Samantha blinked, muttering a quick yes.

"Good, good! Now, let me see your wand arm," The stranger smiled brightly and flicked his wand at a tape measurer. Samantha held out her left hand quietly. It made a springing noise and jumped into the air and proceeded to measure her arm. It finished, then gave a jerk and lost it's life, falling to the musty floor.

The man slipped into an isle of wands. Pointing out a few cases, he yanked out a long maple colored box. "Red oak wood, 12', a strand of hair from a unicorn's tail. Hold this."

Samantha took it from him and he yanked it back out.

"Maple, 9', Ashwinder Ash. Good for protection spells."

She grabbed the new wand that was held out in front of her.

"No, no, no. Willow, 13', Runespoor Fang. Best used for Dark Magic."

Again, Samantha took the wand. This time, he didn't take the wand from her hand. Severus gave a grunt, drawing a bag from his belt. He opened the drawstring and silver coins were visible. "How much do I owe you?"

"Two sickles and a Galleon," The shopkeeper held his hand out expectantly as Severus quickly handed him the money and grasped his daughter's shoulder. He dragged her out of the shop into the streets. She ducked under his cloak again and he began a different route to a new shop.

"Dad?" Samantha asked nervously. She had the cloak wrapped around her head so she could peek out. "Who's that?"

She pointed to a large figure, nearly two times the size of a boy standing beside him. The boy had messy black hair and grey clothing. He was looking around in amazement at all the shops. The tall and buff looking man was parting the crowded street. Her father's body went stiff.

"Listen to me Samantha," Severus commanded to his daughter sharply, glaring at the skimpy girl below him, "You are never to talk to them. Ever. They're bad news. If I even hear that you were communicating with him, I'll cast _Crucio_ on you. Do you hear me?"

Samantha nodded and Severus smirked. _I wonder who that is? Must be evil. Or else he must be really stupid, like me. I'll get even stupider, and Dad won't like that,_ Samantha though dully. _Hopefully I won't see him at Hogwarts. Imagine what Dad will say!_ She shuttered.

"We're leaving now. Come," Her father's pace quickened as they walked into a shadow from a building. He held onto her arm and apparated away leaving Diagon Ally free of all Snapes.

**Author's Notes:** How was this? I was in a rush and started to write this chapter this morning. I'm really sorry if it wasn't as detailed as the last chapter, or if I didn't put enough of Samantha's thoughts. I tried to stop her from becoming a Mary Sue, although this may've helped her in that career choice. Pease review. They really do help us writers you know, even if they are flames (Though most people dislike flames). So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!

As you may or may not know, none of these characters or places belong to me, except Samantha, but they do belong to J. K. Rowling. So go bother her while I take my twenty-four hour-long nap. They are quiet relaxing, thank you very much. .

_**Now please go review!**_

Hugs, scratches, and meows

-Lily


	3. There's a first for everyone

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reviewing everyone. I was thrilled that I got 4 new reviews. So, thus, my next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I don't have any good excuse except that I'm really lazy and school got out yesterday. Meh. And my life goes on.

So, read, enjoy, and review.

**Chapter 3**

Samantha's shining black eyes ran over the text in her book. They never skipped a word on the bounded crisp parchment she held within her pale boney fingers.

_You cannot apparate or disapprate one Hogwarts grounds. Because of this fact, Hogwarts is safe during any war. It also helps provide a huge case of secur-_

Samantha's head snapped up as a screeching noise came from the rusty door. A girl with bright blond hair stepped in, a grin on her face. Samantha shuttered as she spotted a silver dot on her nose and her ears. Another girl stepped next, long blondish brownish pigtails swinging behind her.

"Can we sit here?" The first girl asked, pointing to the seats across from Samantha.

"No one else wants us in their compartment." The second girl told her, her loud and informative. _I wonder who they are? And why'd they come in here, of all places?_ Samantha thought, putting a silky dark green ribbon on the page and shut it quickly. The brown-headed girl jumped slightly.

"Yes, you may," Samantha told them quietly, moving closer to the closed window covered with a dark red curtain to allow more room for them. The girls both sat down. The second girl waved brightly, her hand swing around everywhere in front of Samantha's face.

"I'm Marissa Jones," Marissa started to talk and her upper body turned sharply to the other girl, throwing her arms open wide and gave the girl a tight hug. "And this is Mia Futé. We're bestest friends forever. We've been friends since we first met at a Quidditch field. She beat me at a muggle card game. It was so much fun!"

"So, what's your name?" Mia asked, pushing Marissa's arms away silently. Samantha's head looked up at Mia, while her black eyes darting furiously around the room.

"I'm Samantha," She told them, fiddling with her hands as she tried to smile. _Why are they being so nice? If Father doesn't like me, no one will. _

"Mmm," Mia nodded. She stared intently at Samantha, almost like she was examining or grading her. Samantha slightly glared at Mia then turned her attention to her book as she opened it back up again. The green ribbon fell silently to the floor and Mia hastily picked it up. Turned toward Marissa who was busy holding up two fingers with her left hand and pushing her fists together, and putting one finger down on the left hand and lifting a finger up from her right hand.

"Look, Mia! I can do a magic trick. Watch this!" She grinned broadly and did the trick again. Mia gave a small laugh and pointed at Samantha who had her head bent down in her book. Her bright strawberry blond hair had fallen to the sides of her head, her long nose clearly hidden from view.

"Doesn't she seem a bit… oh, I don't know, familiar?" Mia whispered to Marissa, making sure she wasn't facing Samantha. Her hands grasped the bright gold velvet seat. "She looks so much like someone I know. I just can't place my finger on it. What do you think, Marissa?"

"Samantha? I don't know. I'll go ask her," Marissa said loudly, completely oblivious to the fact that Samantha could hear her every word.

"What ever you do, try not to be so direct. We don't even know her-," Mia told her in a whisper, letting her voice drop after Marissa hopped up of the seat.

_Ask me what? Did I do something wrong?_ Samantha thought franticly, trying to remember anything she had done wrong lately. _I pushed Mr. Draco into his lemonade fountain. No, they probably don't know him. I broke Father's love potion jar. That couldn't be it. I already go into trouble. _

"Hey, yo! Samantha!" Marissa was waving her hand in front of Samantha's face. "Are you related to anyone at Hogwarts?"

Mia sighed and muttered softly to herself, "Way to be to the point, Marissa."

Samantha looked up at Marissa, completely startled. _But… aren't I in trouble?_ She nodded and spoke, "Yes. My father is a professor here."

"Right on! High-five!" Marissa grinned again then put her hand up for a high-five. She pointed at it with her other hand and Samantha oddly placed her longed and thinner hand upon Marissa's. "Yeah! That must be so cool! Who is it? Is your dad Dumbledore? Or is it Professor Flitwick? Or…"

A strange thought came over Marissa's head and she gasped, her mouth wide open in shock. "You wouldn't happen to be _Professor Snape's_ daughter would you?"

Mia shook her head as she spoke to herself again. "A lost cause, that girl is."

Samantha's heat skipped a beat and her frightened face confirmed Marissa's thought. Marissa turned back to Samantha, her voice soft and motherly, "You poor girl! Come here. We must make you feel all better! Professor Snape for a father. Who would have thought? Don't you dare go crying, deary!"

Marissa hugged Samantha tightly and she recoiled. Marissa didn't seem to notice as she wiped Samantha's face for any invisible tears.

A loud booming voice came from nowhere, startling both Marissa and Samantha. "We will be arriving soon."

Mia stood up and smoothed her dull black uniform, her scarf and hair ribbon standing out brightly. The red and gold colors seemed to flash brightly across her chest. She smiled at Samantha and told her, "It's time Marissa and I go. I hope to see you in our own house, Gryffindor."

She grabbed Marissa's upper right arm and dragged her out of the corridor while Marissa screamed to Samantha, "Help me! She's got me! Let go of me Mia, I want to say good bye!"

Mia shrugged and told her with a smirk plastered upon her freckled face, "No."

"You're no fun at all! Can I please- Hey, wanna see me do a magic trick?" Marissa asked Mia suddenly who groaned and continued to drag her down the long hallway.

Samantha turned back to her book, worries running down her brain. _Father is going to kill me if I'm not in the house, Slytherin. 'I will see to it that you are expelled if you aren't placed in Slytherin.' But Mia seemed so nice, even if her house is on Father's 'Make sure to kill list'. _

She placed her head on the side of the compartment, the rough material poking through her hair, but barely scratching her skin. Samantha sighed and began to wonder if it was a good idea to come to Hogwarts.

"We have arrived. Please get off the train."

Samantha yawned, and stood up, her legs moving without command. She stepped out of the compartment, a cold breezing rushing over her and she shivered, her skinny arms draped over her flat chest.

Kids rushed past her as she walked slowly out of the bright red train. A large man stood over by a huge lake with kids her age crowded around him. She spotted the boy she had seen in Diagon Ally. Samantha could hear her father's voice running in her head, "_Listen to me, Samantha. You are never to talk to them. Ever. They're bad news. If I even hear that you were communicating with them, I'll cast _Crucio_ on you. Do you hear me?_"

Ever though her father wasn't here to take control over her, she nodded numbly and walked over to some of the older students who had gather by a bunch of horseless carriages. She stepped in one, hiding behind a blond student who was standing beside her. Samantha sat down next to him and opened her book for the last time on her journey to Hogwarts. The cart jostled her up and down and suddenly came to a complete stop. She grumbled quietly to herself as she stepped out of the cart and saw a huge castle, the moon shining brightly behind it. She gasped and someone chuckled behind her, thumping her on the back.

"You must be a first year. I'd go run and catch up with them, if I were you," the boy she had sat down next told her brightly and pointed to a crowd of kids all huddled by a large staircase. Samantha muttered a soft yes and put her book inside her robe as she ran across the muddy banks of the lake.

"Righ' then! 'rist years 'ver 'ere!" The large and bulky man shouted as he trudged up the towering stairs. Samantha followed the rest of the first years. Her legs felt like wooden posts as she ran up to catch the rest of the group. The man knocked on a huge door loudly as the group reached the top of the staircase.

"In here, boys and girls," An old lady had walked out of the doorway and shuffled them in a room. Samantha looked down as not to be spotted as she followed someone ahead of her. Her foot stepped on his heal and he turned around to face her and shoved Samantha to the ground.

"You stupid girl! Watch where you go," He growled at her harshly. She picked herself up quietly as he turned to talk with his group of friends. Samantha walked to a corner and sat down, her knees up. She could feel the hard and solid walls behind her, and yet it seemed as though she soaring in the sky. She didn't seem to notice when a few ghosts flew over her head and began to talk to the other first years.

"Miss, please come with me," The old lady she had seem earlier was tapping her on the shoulder, gesturing to door across the room which the other first years were walking through. Samantha stood up, her legs swaying slightly towards the door. She walked through, her heart beating quicker by the second as they gathered. _Oh, Merlin! Father is in there. Curse me now. I'm not going to live until tomorrow if I…_ Samantha gulped _… get placed in_ Gryffindor

"When I call your name, you are to sit down and place the Sorting Hat on your head. From there, go to your new house," Professor McGonagall told the first years.

"Allio, Leo."

A tall boy with short spiked black hair and tan skin walked up to the stool and put a brown, dirty, old, talking hat on his head. The boy seemed to be talking to the hat for a while after deciding.

"Gryffindor!"

Leo ran over to a table, and huge grin plastered on his face. Samantha could see Mia and Marissa waving him over and she felt a pit in her stomach, _I guess they found a new replacement for me._

"Noel, Lily."

A short girl with brown hair pulled back into a braid nervously walked up and slowly brought the hat down on her head. It covered her entire head up to her mouth. The Sorting Hat was much quicker this time for it's choice.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kenithsberg, Olivia."

A girl with long black hair pulled into thousands of little braids and a chocolate colored skin ran up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head. It's mouth seemed to smile as it shouted loudly its answer.

"Gryffindor!"

Samantha shuffled her feet impatiently as the group grew shorter and shorter. Her pale fingers reached for her hair and she began to fiddle with it. She looked up to her father who was glaring at her. Samantha blinked and turned away.

"Snape, Samantha."

Samantha slowly walked forward her mind ignoring the looks of surprise and the rude comments she could hear. Sitting down, her worries grew and her hands began to twitch as she placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

**I like reviews!**

**-Lily**


	4. To fail what you

**Author's Notes:** I have no excuse for this, except my laziness. I will definitely be more active this school year though. This _is _what I do instead of homework.

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was really cool to get 5 reviews for one chapter. Thus, I have a little surprise. Guess what it is? MUHAHAHA! Another three weeks with out a new chapter! Just kidding. It's me, actually writing a four-page chapter! . Enjoy my little twist. And before anyone asks, Samantha is **_not_** going to help Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort. (I'm going to try to make this his second year at Hogwarts.)

Here we go…

**Chapter 4**

"**Another young one…" **The small voice that came from the Sorting Hat spoke brightly to Samantha. Her grip grew tighter as it slowly dug through her mind. "**You do have a great mind, little Snape. You could do great in Ravenclaw, you know. "**

_No!_ Samantha thought desperately, her hands white and stiff. The Sorting Hat continued to speak to her, "**No? You wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff, child, no worries there, eh? What about Gryffindor? It would suit you well."**

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head furiously. The Sorting Hat made a strange noise, oddly like a chuckle.

"**How would you like Slytherin, child?"** The Sorting Hat seemed to coax Samantha gently, "**You would like it very much, wouldn't you? Well then. I've decided to put you in…"**

It stopped there, as Samantha froze, her moth wide open in shock as the voice ran out through the Great Hall.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**"

She gave a small twitch as her heart skipped a beat. She ripped off the hat, wanting to scream out 'Traitor!' to it. Samantha's feet slowly dragged her to a table. Her eyes were shut tightly as her legs turned to jelly.

_How come… how come we had to do this here, in front of everyone else? This is so embarrassing,_ Samantha's face flushed a rosy pink as she sullenly sat down by the only people she knew at the table. She hardly noticed the lack of clapping from her new house as she looked up into Mia's familiar face. Samantha stared intently at the plate in front of her, wishing for the next person to be called.

Even Professor McGonagall seemed to be shaken up, though on her face she smiled proudly, her smug grin being sent towards Professor Snape. Clearing her throat, her green eyes scanned the sheet.

"Tamings, Marisa."

The sorting continued, though Samantha could cense the pairs of eyes that were glaring at her backside.

"Weasley, Ginevra."

Her hand slipped towards a spoon, grasping it firmly. Her pale hand grew whiter and her grip got stronger when the final name was called. Samantha dared herself to take a quick look at the High Table.

Looking up, she could see older people. A large, humble lady was sitting by the end of the table, along with a huge, tall man whom she had seen earlier. Next she could she a blond haired man, who was waving a comb wildly about, whacking the stern woman who had been calling out names for the sorting. She snatched the comb away from him, glaring, while she snapped it and placed it in his hands.

_I wonder who that is? Maybe I should ask if I might change houses. _Samantha thought as the old man in the middle of the table stood up. _I didn't even get to look at,_ here she gulped,_ Father._

"Welcome!" His voice boomed out to them. "My young pupils! Welcome to a grand new year here at Hogwarts! I wish all of you to have a merry feast! And now! Tweeds! Pumpkins! Lemonade!"

He sat down quietly as the many staff and students looked up at him with questioning glances.

"Thank you!" He shouted out the last bit and the entire hall (minus a few Slytherins and a small Gryffindor girl) burst into applause.

Samantha looked back at Mia, who shrugged.

"What can we say? A brilliant mind like that deserves no less," Mia told her, "Would you pass the butter?"

Samantha looked down in surprise. Her hand fell to the table in shock, falling in the butter dish.

"Well then. Never mind." Mia turned away to yell at a sandy-haired boy down the table who was munching on a large leg of chicken. "Hey, Seamus! Pass the butter!"

Her eyes took everything in at once, Samantha's arms reaching out for things quickly. The scent of fresh bread tore her thoughts off of Severus Snape and she lunged for a basket of honey-covered bread. Munching on the smallest piece in there (which, surprisingly enough, wasn't that small.) she smiled broadly at Marissa who had a napkin attached to her robes in the front and was bonking Seamus on the head with a chicken leg for putting his elbow on the table.

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

Samantha listened to the old man again as he spoke of something called the 'Forbidden Forest' and small list of things not allowed at school. His final words were, "Quickly now! Off to bed! Can't be late on the first day of school, now can you?"

She gave a small laugh, hiccupping quietly to herself. A tall boy stood up and called loudly, "First years, come with me!"

Standing up quickly with the rest of the kids that were sorted with her, she walked to him, forgetting to pick up a long green ribbon she had dropped on the wooden seat when talking with Mia about Hogwarts. He led them into another huge room with staircases everywhere and the group trotted up them, making a loud amount of noise.

Samantha ignored the portraits, which were yelling at them to be quiet and to let them have their 'Bloody sleep!' as one of them had yelled at her. The prefect stood at the top of the eighth staircase, waiting for the slow first years. Dragging her feet up the final stair, she got sight of a huge portrait of a lady in pink, bigger than the portraits where all the staircases where.

"Password?" She asked him, her hand moving towards her head to smooth her hair down.

The prefect's voice was loud and clear as he told her, "Wattlebird."

The lady's portrait swung forward, and a round, hidden hole revealed itself. Samantha waited for the rest to get through then scrambled in herself. Looking around in even more amazement then down at the Great Hall, she spotted the blazing fire first. Her mind worked around the circular room as she watched the older students talking and laughing on couches and a few sitting at tables. One was even using their quill. What ever it was, Samantha couldn't see because the prefect had told all the girls to go up a spiral staircase, giving gentle pushes to the slower ones.

Looking around at where the staircase had led them, she found herself in a smaller room with five beds and a heater. The beds looked cozy and comforting to her as she searched for her trunk around the room. Finding her trunk and bed by a window, she quickly pulled out her pajamas. Undressing out of her robes, she looked outside where the clouds were covering up the full moon. Her heart sank as she could see the small drops of water pelt to the ground.

_Just like Father's trust in me to be placed in Slytherin,_ Samantha thought, slipping into her old, but newly ironed pajamas. She could hear soft snores coming from her left and whispering from the two beds closest to the door. Crossing her fingers tightly, she muttered a small prayer so quiet no one but she could hear.

"Oh, who ever is out there listening, please help me tomorrow when Father comes for me. Please, oh please, oh please, oh please!"

With that, she gave a soft sigh and turned around, her face stuffed inside the pillow. Her emotionless face slowly gave away as she silently drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

**I heart reviews!**

**-Lily**


End file.
